


Brotherly talks

by SilverDragonflyMoon



Series: Seeing the Truth in the Past [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonflyMoon/pseuds/SilverDragonflyMoon
Summary: Raphael and Lucifer have a talk while healing and cleaning Gabriel up.





	Brotherly talks

Chuck placed his head in hands as tears formed in his eyes and Castiel looked concerned at his father before he looked to Raphael with a bite to his lip.

"Raphael, please get that wire out from Gabriel's lip and clean him up as best you can" Castiel asked of his older brother and Raphael agreed mainly due to that he was already going to do that.

Raphael walked over to Gabriel sleeping form, where even asleep his younger brother was shaking with terror even if it and Raphael placed his hand on Gabriel's cheek. He needs to see into Gabriel's mind in order to get Gabriel healed and just as he had tentacles of his power flow from his hands, he was thrown away from his younger brother.

"RAPHAEL!" Lucifer shouted getting up from his spot and running over to his younger brother.

"I am fine" Raphael answered as took a hold of Lucifer's hand to help him up and both older brothers looked on in worry to their younger brother.

"Raphael, can you help Gabriel?" Chuck asked with his tone filled with worry and Raphael looked at him.

"Gabriel, has shut his emotions and everything off and the reason I was thrown is cause to him in this state I am a threat, it would be best to get those wires out first and then try to bring him out" Raphael replied and Chuck sighed.

"I had hoped to heal him up before waking him" Chuck sighed deeply "Lucifer, Raphael, you two please clean up Gabriel and get those wires out" the two nodded and Lucifer picked up his brother's slightly shaking form.

Lucifer led Raphael down to where he remembered the bathroom and together they walked in silence.

"Lucifer?" Lucifer looked to Raphael who was looking at his feet "I am sorry" Lucifer raised an eyebrow "for everything, I did and the part I had in placing you in Heaven's prison" Lucifer was shocked and he paused in his walking and turned to Raphael.

"Raphael, out of all of our siblings, you were the one I truly was worried about the most" Raphael stopped in shock at Lucifer's confession.

"Why? Why me?" Raphael asked and Lucifer sighed before looking at the trembling body of his younger brother and looking up to Raphael.

"Look, let's get Gabby cleaned up and I will tell you then well while we are cleaning up our brother" Lucifer replied and went back to walking down the hallway to where the large bathroom was.

"Okay" Raphael replied softly and Lucifer entered the bathroom and he turned his head to Raphael.

"Can you please turn the taps over the bathtub on?" Lucifer asked nicely and Raphael nodded still in a bit of shock at the change in Lucifer. Raphael then remembered that Gabriel had always been close to Lucifer while he was close to Michael and as he turned the taps on to a lukewarm temperature he looked over to Lucifer and saw Lucifer looking worried at Gabriel's form.

"Lucifer, you know that Gabriel is strong" Raphael said softly and Lucifer raised his head.

"I know, he stood up against me and for years I believed he was dead, seeing him even though father had stated in my mind that when Gabriel appeared here, it was before I saw him at that hotel" Lucifer explained and Lucifer set to softly removing Gabriel's bloodstained clothes.

"He made it seem so real" Raphael whispered as he turned the taps off and turned back to Lucifer.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked confused as he threw the top into a corner.

"Heaven felt his Grace been destroyed" Lucifer looked up in shock "Michael and I had been in a meeting with Zachariah, then both Michael and I felt the flare of Grace and then nothing, it was painful and we both knew it was Gabriel as any other angel that had been killed, it did not leave pain in our hearts" Raphael explained Lucifer was truly shocked and he looked back to Gabriel who was still shaking.

"Then how on Earth did he come back, father didn't and our did Asmodeus get our brother" Lucifer was mad not at his father or his brothers, he wanted answers and then he felt Raphael's firm hand on his left shoulder.

"Lucifer, let's finish cleaning up Gabriel, I really need to that wire out" Lucifer nodded and took off Gabriel's pants before placing him in the lukewarm water where Gabriel started shaking more "Gabriel, it is just Raphael and Lucifer, please you know you can trust us" Raphael sounded hurt seeing the shaking his younger brother was having.

"Raphael, best gets those wires out" Raphael nodded as he watched as Lucifer washed their brother's hair and he summoned a pair of scissors before he got to work in cutting the wires and getting them out.

"Lucifer, how did you get back out the cage?" Raphael asked out of the blue as he cut the fourth wire out of Gabriel's lips.

"Sam came down to another part of Hell with Crowley and Rowena in hopes of getting my help against our dear aunt, Rowena had painted a different symbol on purpose due to meeting me in a dream and I brought Sam into the temporary cage in hopes of getting him to yes in order to have my help against aunt Amara" Lucifer looked up as he rinsed Gabriel's hair for the last time "Dean and Castiel arrived and I brought them into the cage, long story short, it was our dear littlest brother that said yes to me in hopes of fixing things and being useful to Dean and Sam" Lucifer answered as he softly cleaned Gabriel's skin and Raphael was shocked that Castiel let Lucifer out, but he understood.

Lucifer pulled Gabriel out of the bath, while Raphael cleaned the last of the wounds up as best as he could and Lucifer wrapped Gabriel in a towel.

The brothers could see that there was still dried blood covering Gabriel's body, however, he looked better even if his lips were chapped and cracked from the wire and they knew only having his full grace would restore Gabriel's vessel to a better condition.

"Lucifer, I have done the best that I can, only Gabriel's grace can finish the job" Raphael said sadly and Lucifer nodded, even he had trouble in cleaning Gabriel up and he brushed his hand softly over Gabriel's cheek.

"Raphael, can you go and find some clothes for him" Lucifer asked and Raphael stood, however before he could get to the door there was a knock and the brothers frowned at each other.

"Who is it?" Raphael called out and there was a female chuckle.

"Just little old me, little birds" Rowena's voice came through the door and Raphael stood up, while Lucifer huffed a laugh and Raphael opened the door to reveal Rowena standing there with a pile of clothes in her arms "I was sent by Charles to bring these for little Tweetie bird and let you both know to bring him back out, there is a beanbag there for him to curl up with he awakens" Rowena explained and Raphael nodded his head grateful.

"Thank you, Lucifer and I will dress him and then come out, may I ask what we have missed?" Raphael asked and Rowena smiled.

"Just the boys talking and getting to the case in Lake Manitoc" Rowena replied and Raphael looked over to Lucifer.

"Thank you, you can wait for us or head back to the viewing" Lucifer told Rowena softly and Rowena smiled at him.

"You care for the wee Tweetie bird, I shall head back" Rowena replied and she left the doorway and Raphael closed the door.

Together Lucifer and Raphael worked together to get Gabriel dressed and while they would have preferred Gabriel to remain to asleep, however, they knew it would not last.

"Lucifer, are you going to carry him again?" Raphael asked and Lucifer nodded. Raphael got up off the floor after putting soft slippers on his little brother and opened the door for Lucifer, who had picked up Gabriel softly into his arms and Raphael looked down.

"Raphael?" Lucifer asked concerned with Raphael's silence.

"Gabriel, he should not have gone through torture, Asmodeus will pay" Raphael growled and his eyes glowed golden brown and Lucifer looked to Raphael.

"Oh, he will, mark my words, Asmodeus shall be no more and I believe father will want a piece of the traitor as well" Lucifer replied and Raphael nodded firmly.

"I would like to dish out my own revenge" Lucifer nodded with agreement and together the two headed back into the room.

"Lucifer, Raphael, how is he?" Chuck asked seeing them walk through the doorway and the brothers saw the screen was paused on Sam and Dean in the Impala.

"Still trembling but not so much" Lucifer replied as he walked forward to where there was an empty beanbag just near Rowena's new beanbag, he gently laid Gabriel down and looked up to his father as Raphael spoke.

"Lucifer and I tried the best we could to heal and clean him up, but there is only so much we can do, Gabriel needs to be brought out of the headspace he is in to take those five vials of his grace and then hopefully he can tell us what happened to him" Raphael informed and Sariel got up from her spot and walked over to her brothers.

"I can guide him out of that headspace if you have trouble" Chuck, Raphael and Lucifer smiled at the angel of guidance.

"That would perfect, Sari" Raphael said with a smile and Sariel smiled.

"Let's get back to the viewing and once this is over if Gabriel has not wakened I will wake him up" Chuck informed and most of the room agreed.

**"Sophie Carlton, 18 was having her normal morning swim in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin and it so sudden that there were no witnesses" Dean looked up to Sam before looking back "Sophie is the third drowning this year and the other two well there were no bodies and the Carlton held Sophie's funeral two days ago" Dean looked up however before he could speak Wendy had walked over.**

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think? I hope you all like it and you like these one shots. Please let me know if you would like another of the chapters that i have already posted. Please do keep in mind that some things will be in full chapters or breaks.
> 
> That bold part is where I am up to at the rewrite, however due to a lot of this episode being cut for Loki and the hunter scenes, I am going well.
> 
> The full chapter is coming along great so it may be up between the 28th of June to the 3rd of July, reason being a few events have been canceled that I was to be apart of and so I will have more time to get the full chapter done.


End file.
